Qui-Gon Jinn
'Qui-Gon Jinn '''is one of the two protagonists (alongside Obi-Wan Kenobi) of the 1999 film, ''Star Wars: Episode I - The Phantom Menace, the first film of the Star Wars prequel trilogy. He was a Jedi Master and the mentor of Obi-Wan Kenobi and also the first mentor of Anakin Skywalker until he was killed by Darth Maul towards the end of The Phantom Menace. He is portrayed by Liam Neeson, who also plays Bryan Mills and Aslan. Biography Qui-Gon Jinn was the first who met Anakin Skywalker as a young boy and could sense the Force in him. At the time, he believed that Anakin was the Chosen One who would bring balance to the Force when Yoda, Obi-Wan, and the Council did not believe so. He and Obi-Wan were entrusted with protecting Queen Amidala from the Trade Federation, who was secretly working for the Sith. He engages in battle with Darth Maul, twice: first on Tatooine and again on Naboo. His master Obi-Wan battles alongside Qui-Gon in the second lightsaber duel against Darth Maul. He wields a green lightsaber and was slain by Darth Maul. ''The Phantom Menace'' The film opens when Qui-Gon Jinn and Obi-Wan Kenobi, under the guise of Senate Ambassadors, are sent to negotiate with Viceroy Nute Gunray of the Trade Federation. Unbeknownst to the Jedi that the Viceroy was secretly serving Darth Sidious, he tries to kill the two. The Jedi escape and sneak onto a warship, ready to strike the planet, Naboo. On Naboo, several battle droids attack the jungle outside the city of Queen Amidala and the Jedi are caught in the middle of it. Qui-Gon saves a Gungan called Jar Jar Binks and he becomes grateful for the deed. Qui-Gon has Jar Jar take them to the Gungan city to speak with their high council. The Gungan leader, Boss Nass, refused to cooperate and hope Naboo will suffer. Under the mind control of the Force, Boss Nass offers transportation and "sells" Jar Jar to Qui-Gon. The two Jedi and Jar Jar sneak in to city, rescue the queen and escape Naboo to Coruscant. A Federation warship damages the Royal Airship and everyone takes refuge on the desolate desert, Tatooine. Qui-Gon, Jar Jar, R2-D2 and Padmé (secretly the queen) travel to the nearest town and find a mechanic shop. The shop is owned by a slave trader called Watto who owns the Skywalkers: Anakin and his mother Shmi. Qui-Gon could not afford the repair parts and Anakin takes his new friends home with him. Anakin tells Qui-Gon that he could enter an upcoming podrace and use the prize money to buy the parts. Qui-Gon agrees and so does Watto and Qui-Gon senses something about Anakin. The night before the race, Qui-Gon takes a blood sample from Anakin and sends it to Obi-Wan to examine it. The midi-chlorians in the blood were off the charts and if Anakin has Jedi blood in him, then he could be the Chosen One. Before the race, Qui-Gon raises the stakes and offers freedom for the Skywalkers if he wins. Watto agrees but only one can be free, to which he chooses the boy. Anakin wins the race, the parts are paid for and Anakin was now free. Qui-Gon told him he could be trained to be a Jedi. Anakin did not want to leave his mother behind but she makes him go. On the way back to the ship, the two are ambushed by Darth Maul, Darth Sidious' apprentice. Anakin runs to the ship while Qui-Gon duels with the Sith Lord. The match ends in a draw as Qui-Gon escapes onto the ship. The ship reaches Coruscant and Qui-Gon informs the council of his previous encounters. He tells them the Sith have secretly returned and maybe planning something big. He also tells Yoda and Mace Windu about Anakin and how he senses the Force in him and how powerful it is. The Council hesitantly agrees to examine Anakin and though they are impressed by his abilities, they conclude that he is too "dangerous" to be trained due to his age and internal conflict. Qui-Gon offers to train him, but is forbade to due to him already having a Padawan. Qui-Gon then says Obi-Wan no longer needs training and is ready to be a Jedi Knight. Windu tells them that this all will be dealt later as he sends the three of him to assist the Queen in launching a counter-strike on the Trade Federation and to see if Darth Maul will be there as well. They all return to Naboo and succeed in getting the Gungan army to fight for them. Jar Jar leads the Gungan against the droid army in the meadows, Anakin leads the starfighters in a space battle, the queen and her guards sneak into the palace and Qui-Gon and Obi-Wan are left to duel Darth Maul. Maul fights successfully. He pushes Obi-Wan aside and duels Qui-Gon on his own. Obi-Wan became trapped temporarily and Qui-Gon was left to duel Maul to which Maul stabs him. Obi-Wan breaks free and duels Maul fiercely, to which he uses Qui-Gon's lightsaber and slice Maul in half. Obi-Wan weeps over his master's body and before dying, Qui-Gon asks Obi-Wan to train Anakin for him to which he agrees. The viceroy gets taken into custody and the newly appointed Chancellor Palpatine and the Jedi Council arrive. Obi-Wan asks Yoda's permission to train Anakin for Qui-Gon's sake and he agrees. Qui-Gon's body is burned in a pyre and mourned by everyone he knew. ''Attack of the Clones'' Years later before the Clone Wars started, Anakin Skywalker suffered great pain during a great trial as a Padawan. On Coruscant, Yoda could feel Qui-Gon's anguish through the Force. Eventually, Anakin found his mother dying and attacked the Sand People. Qui-Gon's disembodied voice could be heard calling out to Anakin to stop his slaughter of the Sand People but the spirit failed to stop him. It is also known that he was once the apprentice of Count Dooku, who later joined the Dark Side after Qui-Gon's death and claimed that Qui-Gon would have done the same if he was still alive. ''Star Wars: The Clone Wars'' Though he was gone, Qui-Gon's spirit lingered as he managed to maintain his life after death through the Living Force. Although he only completed half of his training, Qui-Gon could not be seen but his voice could be heard. Towards the beginning of the Clone Wars, Yoda experienced a Force vision of a manifestation of Qui-Gon and a nine-year old Anakin on Dagobah telling the young Jedi that he must face his fear by entering a cave strong with the dark side, and to trust in the Force. During the war, Obi-Wan, Anakin and Anakin's apprentice Ahsoka Tano traveled to the mysterious planet of Mortis and encountered a family strong with Force-sensitivity consisting of the Father, Daughter, and Son. A ghostly apparition of Qui-Gon first appeared to Kenobi and told him of the family that, like himself, believed Anakin to be the Chosen One. Obi-Wan asked Jinn what the planet was and the spirit explained that the planet is a conduit through which the entire Force of the universe flows, being both an amplifier and a magnet. Qui-Gon then warned that, if Anakin was the Chosen One, then the boy would discover it on Mortis, and if not then the planet would prove to be very dangerous for someone so powerful. Later Qui-Gon appeared before Anakin who was going to confront the Son. Jinn guided him towards a place strong with the dark side and told the Chosen Won to remember his training and trust his instincts. Gallery The Phantom Menace DVD.png|Qui-Gon on the Phantom Menace DVD Qui-Gon-Jinn.jpg Qui-Gon_Jinn_Portrait.jpg Trivia *Qui Gon specializes in the Lightsaber combat Form IV: Ataru. *Qui Gon Jinn is revealed to be Count Dooku's former apprentice. *He is arguably the most important character in all of Star Wars, because if he hadn't met Anakin, Obi-Wan would have never trained him, Anakin and Padme would have never fallen in love nor married, the Clone Wars would have never happened, Order 66 would have never happened, Darth Vader would have never been created, the Galactic Empire would have never existed, Luke and Leia would have never been born, the Rebel Alliance would have never existed, the Resistance and the First Order wouldn't have existed, Rey and Kylo Ren would have never existed, and the Final Order wouldn't have existed either. *Even though she is a female, Qui-Gon is portrayed by Matilda in Angry Birds Star Wars 2. However, this could actually be a different, male bird whose name has never been revealed. Like he was in his original incarnation, Qui-Gon is Obi-Wan's Master. He, like Anakin Skywalker and Luke Skywalker can, can swing a lightsaber. Also, there is a chance he could survive in this version, as opposed to his original incarnation, where he dies, but he is not seen in Stage 4: Rise Of The Clones, Stage 5: Revenge Of The Pork, Stage EX: Rebels, or any chapter of the game based off the Original Trilogy. Navigation Category:Male Category:Honorable Category:Star Wars Heroes Category:Live Action Heroes Category:Mentor Category:Deceased Category:Wise Category:Protectors Category:Fighters Category:Movie Heroes Category:Martial Artists Category:Martyr Category:Apprentice of Villain Category:Nurturer Category:Protector of Innocence Category:Tragic Category:Comic Book Heroes Category:Book Heroes Category:Wayward Heroes Category:Hypnotists Category:Strategists Category:Rebellion Heroes Category:Chaotic Good Category:War Heroes Category:One-Man Army Category:Benevolent Rulers Category:Action Movie Heroes Category:Pacifists Category:Loyal Category:Science Fantasy Heroes Category:Cosmic Protection Category:Tricksters Category:Heroic Liars Category:Genius Category:Deal Makers Category:Voice of Reason Category:Saved Soul Category:Officials Category:Posthumous Category:Warriors Category:Successful Category:Elementals Category:Dreaded Category:Noncorporeal Category:Telekinetics Category:Outright Category:Elderly Category:Virtually Resourceful Category:Magic Category:Samurais Category:Unwanted Category:Scapegoat